Eu Não desisti,Potter!
by PerolaMalfoy
Summary: Uma noite, um reencontro... Ele vai descobrir que ainda há esperanças... Se tiver tempo de salvála!


N/A:

Não me matem por causa do final

Eu não desisti, Potter!

Alanis Morissette - Precious Illusions (Preciosas Ilusões)

**Gina**   
_Harry_

**_You'll rescue me right? _****_  
_****_Você realmente irá me salvar?_ ****  
**  
- Ainda esperando o namoradinho?  
- Ele não é meu namoradinho, nunca foi.  
- Porque mentes pra mim Ginevra? Sabes que não pode.  
- Você acha que sabe um monte de coisas Tom...E não sabe nada.  
- Ele está vindo pra armadilha, graças a você.  
- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Ele quer te matar.  
- Você o trouxe pra mim. Você o trouxe pra morte.  
- Eu não o trouxe Tom!  
- Você está cega menina.  
- Você está mais.  
Olhos castanhos perfuraram as pupilas da cobra.

**_In the exact same way they never did.. _****_  
_****_Do exato modo que eles nunca me salvaram...?_ **

- SOLTE-A!- ele aparatou logo ao lado de um dos túmulos do cemitério.  
- Potter... A que devo a visita?  
- SOLTE-A!- a expressão dele era fria, séria, determinada...  
- E se não quiser? Ela tem sido agradável.  
- Eu disse para soltá-la, é a última vez que eu repito.- as mãos apertavam a varinha fortemente.  
- HARRY POTTER VÁ EMBORA AGORA!- ela gritou desesperada e revoltada.  
- NUNCA!- ele a olhou, os olhos ardiam em chamas.  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODE MAIS QUE OS OUTROS.- uma lágrima teimava em cair pela sua face.  
- EU POSSO MAIS QUE QUALQUER UM POR VOCÊ!  
Ao mesmo tempo que a lágrima caía em câmera lenta no chão. Quando ela tocou a terra úmida e revirada pelos pés da garota, uma maldição soou pelo ar. Ela fechou os olhos. Não podia mais ver tudo aquilo. A gota se espalhou pelo chão, e ela sentiu o sangue espalhar por suas vestes, brancas, imaculadas...  
Ela sufocou o grito de terror...Uma gota de sangue rolava quente por sua face.

**_I'll be happy right? _****_  
_****_Eu serei feliz mesmo?_ ****  
**  
Um sussurro escapou dos seus lábios...Inaudível, quase que morrendo. Ela não sussurrava ao ar, que escutava silenciosamente, nem ao líquido vermelho vivo que corria para o canto da sua boca, ou para a lua que a tudo assistia...Inerte. Sussurrava para si, sussurrava para seu coração, tentava se convencer de algo que acreditava ser impossível.  
- Harry...  
O som de algo caindo a convenceu da verdade. O som de um corpo deixando a vida. O som de uma vida se extinguindo. As parcas cortavam mais um fio na teia da vida, o fio mais forte e resistente que já tinham encontrado.

**_When your healing powers kick in _****_  
_****_Quando sua capacidade de cura se acabar?_**

- Harry...  
O sangue ganhou amigas, gotas de água salgada, gotas de água salobra... Lágrimas de dor e de medo. Os olhos ainda fechados, forçando pálpebra contra pálpebra. Até quando ela choraria? Até quando aquela dor a atormentaria? Amarrada pelos pulsos a uma cruz, vestida com panos brancos, suaves, leves... Manchados com sangue vermelho. Sangue rubro. Sangue humano.   
Flocos de neve desprenderam-se do céu. Como para eternizar tal momento. Flocos brancos, cristalinos, fofos, que acariciavam sua pele... O gelo contrastava com o sangue ainda quente, com as faces rubras, com a dor e a raiva. Chamas que ardiam bem ali, dentro daquele corpo, corpo adormecido de dor, corpo desperto de ira... Corpo de contrastes.

_You'll complete me right? __  
__Você irá realmente me completar?_

Ela caminhava pelo corredor que daria no salão comunal da Grifinória. Era mais uma noite fria no castelo de pedra, tão fria quanto os acontecimentos que cercavam a fortaleza de Dumbledore. Mas o diretor não queria lágrimas correndo pelos rostos de seus estudantes, para isso havia sempre um motivo de alegria. Sempre uma festa a se comemorar.  
Era outubro, uma semana faltava para o baile de Dia das Bruxas. Embora protestos soassem pela primeira vez no salão principal, quando o anúncio foi feito, todos se sentiam de alguma forma confortados em se afastar da dor que era a guerra. Quantos bruxos inocentes haviam morrido já...  
Ela caminhava lentamente pelo corredor, os braços cruzados, tentando aquecer-se ainda mais, as bochechas vermelhas pelo frio que fazia, a pele eriçada, arrepiada. Os cabelos ruivos caíam pelos ombros ainda desordenados pelo vento, ficara muito tempo sentada nas arquibancadas do campo, pensando... Descuidara de seus afazeres como monitora, apenas para pensar, refletir. Refletir sobre onde ele estaria...  
Sim, após 8 anos, 8 anos de incertezas, voltas, tristezas, medos, e desilusões, ela ainda o amava. Tão forte como nunca, pois cada segundo que se passava o sentimento se aprofundava... E pensar que àquela hora ele já podia estar morto...Que naquele mesmo momento uma maldição atravessava seu corpo...Ela engoliu em seco, mordeu os lábios tentando conter o soluço e as lágrimas.  
Um baque na porta a frente a assustou. Como o momento de guerras pedia, ela habilmente já segurava a varinha em punho, uma azaração ou contra-feitiço na ponta da língua. E por um breve instante ela não viu nada além de neve entrando velozmente pela passagem. Vento, frio, e neve... Quando se aproximou um pouco mais foi tempo suficiente para o corpo cair. A mão soltando da maçaneta, as pernas fracas despencando, o tronco quase congelando encontrando o solo tão frio como ele próprio. Os cabelos negros desgrenhados pela nuca...Um arrepio a instigou.   
Ela correu até a pessoa no chão, e com cuidado revirou o homem caído. Ajoelhada deixou que a cabeça se apoiasse sobre sua mão, os olhos fechados escondiam as esmeraldas, que um dia chamara de sapinhos. A boca fina e pálida não tinha expressão, somente a cicatriz permanecia imutável naquele rosto amadurecido e fustigado pela guerra.

_Then my life can finally begin __  
__Então minha vida pode finalmente começar_

Harry Potter.  
O bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade, o herói do mundo bruxo, a pessoa que assumiu toda a responsabilidade do mundo sobre seus ombros...Caída...Derrotada...Cansada de todo aquele peso sobre ele. E ela o olhava. Olhava o ser que pra ela sempre fora apenas o amor da vida dela.  
Antes que as lágrimas caíssem a inteligência atuou. Mesmo não resistindo ao impulso de acariciar-lhe a face inanimada, Gina Weasly pensava rapidamente, tentando descobrir aonde levá-lo primeiro...E como...  
Quando as portas da enfermaria abriram de forma majestosa, com um impulso assustador àquela hora da madrugada, Madame Pomfrey esperou comensais atirando feitiços contra ela, em vez da jovem Weasley ruiva trazendo o garoto numa maca conjurada.  
Novamente de volta a enfermaria que ele tanto detestava. A bondosa mulher sabia o quanto ficar ali lhe era pesaroso...Parecia que era hereditário, lembrava de como não conseguia manter Thiago na cama nem por meia hora.  
Mas não era hora para devaneios, e a velha enfermeira cumpriu com seu principal papel, ajudá-lo e curá-lo. A jovem Weasley ajudou no que pôde, afinal ela poderia ser mesmo uma boa curandeira como desejava...Agia rápido, calmamente, e o mais preciso possível.  
Mal sabia a velha senhora que Gina tremia por dentro, e morria de medo de prejudicar o estado dele. Agia meticulosamente e planejava cada gesto como se dele dependesse todo o mundo. E para ela dependia, ele sempre fora seu mundo...O único mundo que queria salvar.

_I'll be worthy right? __  
__Eu serei merecedor mesmo?_

- Onde estou?  
- Na enfermaria Harry.  
- E Hogsmeade?  
- Está bem...Graças a você.- o velho sorriu bondoso.  
- Todos se salvaram?-ele disse ainda um tanto desconfiado.  
- Quando você confiará em mim novamente Harry?  
- Talvez nunca.-ele disse frio.  
Frio...Era tudo o que descrevia Harry Potter a dois anos. Frieza, meticulosidade, astúcia, inteligência, dedicação e seriedade. Um sorriso tirado de seu rosto era mais raro que a própria pedra filosofal.  
E o que se pode fazer quando é você que decidirá a vida de milhões, e nem pode decidir onde passar seus dias...Que podem ser os últimos. Saber que é indiretamente por sua causa que tantos morrem por aí afora...E você não consegue fazer nada.  
- Achei que não chegaria...-ele deixou escapar suspirando.  
- Se a Srta. Weasley não o tivesse encontrado provavelmente de nada teria adiantado seu esforço.  
- Quem?-ele olhou o diretor pela primeira vez sem máscaras.  
- A Srta. Weasley...Esqueceu dela?-o diretor riu bondoso.  
- Lógico que não...Mas o que ela fazia acordada àquela hora?  
- A monitora chefe deve ter se alongado um pouco mais nas suas tarefas...Mas acho que não sabia disso...  
Sim Dumbledore tinha razão...Sabia tão pouco de Ginny como conhecia a porta da Catedral de São Basílico em algum lugar da China. Quase sorriu ante a comparação...Mas a verdade era cruel. Aquela ruiva vivia salvando-o de todas as formas possíveis...Ele que a livrara de Volemort quando pequena, nunca mais pudera desgrudar seus caminhos. Sempre se encontravam...   
E aquilo o confortava muitas vezes... saber que alguém sempre estaria ao seu lado, em qualquer hora, sem cobrar explicações, porquês, ações...Apenas ali...Mesmo que você seja um idiota que não sabia o nome completo dela até dois meses atrás...E a conhece há sete anos...

**_Only when you realize the gem I am? _****_  
_****_Apenas quando você perceber a jóia que eu sou?_ ****  
**  
- DUMBLEDORE!  
- NÃO RECLAME HARRY! EU DECIDI ASSIM!  
- QUANDO VOCÊ VERÁ QUE EU CRESCI? PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN EU SOU MAIOR DE IDADE.  
- VOCÊ NÃO É UMA PESSOA QUALQUER, VOCÊ NÃO SAIRÁ DAQUI ATÉ ACHAR QUE DEVE!  
- NÃO APRENDEU? EU NÃO CUMPRO ORDENS!  
- APRENDA A OBEDECER ENTÃO!- Dumbledore simplesmente aparatou da sala.  
Cada mínimo objeto da sala explodiu pela milésima vez por causa de Harry Potter. Novamente a sala do diretor parecia uma zona de batalha pelos destroços dos objetos...Dessa vez nem a penseira escapou intacta, uma fina rachadura podia ser vista.  
Ele saiu do escritório rapidamente, já perdera cinco dias dentro da escola e o diretor simplesmente o obrigara a perder muitos mais. Não queria saber se Dumbledore se sentia culpado pela morte de seus pais, ele não tinha todo esse direito sobre ele.   
Numa virada esbarrou em alguém. Apenas vislumbrou as mechas de cabelos ruivos caindo ao chão a amparou. Reflexos de apanhador e exímio duelista. Ela não corava mais, mesmo que ele a tivesse colado contra seu corpo. Muito menos sorriu tímida ou fugiu, a menina que via não era uma menina, era uma mulher.  
- Já pode me largar Potter.-ele se assustou com o uso do sobrenome, e a soltou rapidamente, mas de forma que ela não se desequilibrasse.  
- Perdoe.  
- Não é hora de pedir desculpas...Porque ainda está no castelo?-ela era fria, sincera...  
- Porque o maior mago de todos os tempos vedou minha saída.  
- Isso nunca foi barreira para o senhor.-ela sorriu, o primeiro sorriso que ele via...Ao menos parecia.  
- Bem...Ele tomou providências desta vez.  
- Parece que vai ter que ficar e aturar o baile como nós mortais.  
- Sim, parece...baile?  
- Ainda não sabia?  
- Não.  
- Pois é...Mais uma invenção dele, mas é bom, assim os alunos não se assustam tanto com o que se passa lá fora. Aproveite, assim você terá alguns momentos de paz.-ela sorriu mais uma vez e seguiu seu caminho.  
Se tinha uma coisa que Harry sabia sobre a Gina que conhecia era que ela estava doida para sir do colégio e lutar. Mas estava presa ao castelo, e devia querer sair dele tanto quanto ele próprio...Se não mais...  
Mas enquanto ele divagava os olhos ainda analisavam a figura feminina se afastando cada vez mais. A saia curta revelando o par de pernas torneados, a blusa de Hogwarts, justa e colada à sua cintura definida, os cabelos ruivos que balançavam enquanto ela andava... Uma mulher... E que mulher...Ele pensou ao se relembrar de todas as frases que Gina proferira.

_But this won't work now the way it once did __  
__Mas isso não irá funcionar agora do mesmo jeito que já __  
__funcionou._

Ela entrou na sala e poções ainda tremendo...Não aparentava mais as sensações que ele lhe causava, mas por dentro...Era tudo diferente, era o calor que subia por sua pele, as contrações involuntárias do estômago, o suor frio, a perda de raciocínio...Tudo ela tentava esconder, e então aparentava fria, calma, calculista, quando por dentro era um vulcão de emoções.  
E quando ele a amparara, sua nuca se arrepiou totalmente, ela quase parou de respirar, lhe custou tanto aquelas simples palavras, dizer o sobrenome dele...Só quando o imaginava um total estranho conseguia se controlar, e ela sabia que isso não funcionava muito bem...Nunca funcionaria direito...Mas já era algo.  
Se dedicou a terminar a poção nível de N.I.E.M. que a professora Gilbert passara. Snape estava muito ocupado para prosseguir ensinando poções em Hogwarts, ele passava metade do tempo escondido e a outra lutando...Agora ele dava o devido respeito a Harry, ele sentia na pele o que era ser e estar preso, quando não se quer.  
A noite caiu rápida sobre o edifício de pedras, e rápida se foi, mais rapidamente tornou a cair...Para coroar o baile inesperado. Harry apenas se contentava em seguir o conselho da irmã do seu melhor amigo...Vestia-se elegantemente e se prostava na mesa destinada aos professores olhando e todas as direções. Não estava se distraindo, apenas não estava enfurnado num quarto como ficou o dia inteiro.  
E cada mecha ruiva que passava por sua visão o alertava...Não sabia desde quando aquilo tinha se tornado comum, apenas havia se apoderado dele. O rosto da ruiva lhe invadia a mente constantemente, e ele tentava simplesmente esquecê-lo...Não podia se iludir mais, não daria certo

**_And I won't keep it up even though I would love to _****_  
_****_E eu não vou continuar com isso mesmo que eu te ame_ ****  
**  
Quando ela entrou ele simplesmente ficou mudo. Os cabelos ordenadamente encaracolados caíam em cascatas desordenadas pelo ombro nu. O vestido começava em um top tomara que caia branco no busto, e seguia modelando a silhueta dela até a cintura, de lá sobressaia uma enorme saia esvoaçante, descia colada ao corpo dela, mas parecia voar quando se movimentava. Uma tiara dourada coroava a cabeça da, segundo ele, rainha daquele baile.  
Harry estava sem ação alguma, apenas observava a deusa que adentrara o recinto. Toda a presença dela, e toda a elegância...Não via nada assim entre todos os que ali estavam, ela era a pintura que destoava do quadro, como se tivesse sido posta apenas para irradiar seu poder sobre ele.  
Mas ela estava fria. Dura. Andava com agilidade e graciosidade, mas os lábios de carmim se crispavam num sorriso, no máximo, obrigado. Os olhos delineados de preto ressaltavam o castanho profundo de sua íris. A força que emanava daquela mulher era imensa...E ela simplesmente não o olhara uma vez sequer.

_Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am __  
__Uma vez que eu saiba quem eu não sou então eu saberei quem sou_

Ela viu quando ele se levantou um tanto confuso e caminhou até a direção dela. Não o olhava, tinha medo, medo de se trair, medo de cair no erro de se iludir novamente, somente porque fora obrigado a estar ali. Ele que queria tanto ir embora...  
Ele parou no meio do caminho. Como ir até ela? O que dizer? Estava tão confuso como quando descobrira que era um bruxo. E isso tinha muito tempo...Ele sorriu...Mais que oito anos.  
Se dirigiu calmamente à mesa de ponche, e se serviu de um copo. Como encarar aquela mulher que parecia tão segura de si, se ele não sabia o que seria dele...Mas vejam só, ele já estava pensando em futuro...Num futuro com ela...Justo a pessoa que ele sempre vira como uma simples pirralha...E que o surpreendera tantas vezes quanto foi capaz, como o surpreendera tantas vezes em menos de uma semana.  
E quem era ele para despertar nela qualquer coisa? Ele não conhecia a si mesmo, seu poder, sua missão, não sabia se estaria vivo no dia seguinte...Como pensar em algo com ela se ele nem sabia se tinha um futuro para isso?  
O sorriso se apagou da sua face como veio...Ele ainda olhou a mulher que sorria num grupo de amigos, e saiu para o jardins...Para longe daquele ser maravilhoso que o perturbava.

**_But I know I won't keep on playing the victim _****_  
_****_Mas eu sei que eu não continuarei bancando a vítima._ ****  
**  
"Não Gina Weasley, você não pode fazer isso..." Mas ela já estava fazendo...Desde que o vira sair para o ar livre os pés dela não a obedeciam...Era como e tudo o que ela tivesse tentado esconder quisesse sair, se mostrar, justo para quem não devia.  
Ele estava sentado sobre a grama, sua expressão era serena, quase feliz...Mas as duas esmeraldas denunciavam o estado de espírito do homem, e ele não era nem um pouco animador. Ela queria estar ao lado dele para ajudá-lo, porque ela o amava...Independente de tudo, ou de nada. Ela não ia ficar presa a medos, não podia.

_These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I __  
__was defenseless __  
__Essas preciosas ilusões em minha mente não me decepcionaram __  
__quando eu era indefesa_

Ela não se aproximou...E ele não sentiu a presença dela... Apenas olhava o horizonte...Olhava as estrelas que apareciam cristalinas aquele dia, mesmo que a noite fosse macabra e dolorosa em algum lugar...Para ele era apenas fonte de um sonho.  
Quantas vezes deitara naquele mesmo gramado e observara as estrelas sonhando com ilusões impossíveis? Quantas vezes sonhara m ter uma família, em ver seu Padrinho novamente com ele, em ver seus pais... Sonhos, ilusões...Que se tornaram impossíveis.   
Mas eram essas ilusões que o sustentavam... Eram essas ilusões que o afastavam dos dementadores...Eram elas que salvavam sua mente de Voldemort...Como poderia simplesmente esquecê-las? Simples. Não podia, nunca iria...Elas eram parte dele.

**_And parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends _****_  
_****_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos _****_  
_****_invisíveis._ ****  
**  
Era como nos sonhos dela... Ele ali, sentado, quase despreocupado...Mas ele tinha mais segredos do que poderia suportar...Um dia ele explodiria, e ela sabia que estaria lá, para catar cada pedaço, e juntar todos de novo. Mesmo que fosse difícil...   
Ela sorriu...Caminhando lentamente de encontro ao homem. Não...Não podia simplesmente esquecer tudo aquilo que sentia. Não sabia como passar uma borracha e simplesmente esquecer que um dia o amara...Não havia um jeito...Era como se deixasse tudo o que tinha de especial...Tudo o que tinha...  
Ela sentou mansamente ao lado dele, os olhos verdes a olharam por inteiro, o vestido branco contrastando com o verde da grama...Abraçou os joelhos e olhou o céu...Pensativa.

_This ring will help me yet as will you knight in shining armor __  
__Esse anel me ajudará ainda que você fosse como um __  
__cavalheiro numa armadura brilhante_

- Gina...  
- Psiu..estou ouvindo as estrelas.  
- As estrelas?  
- Sim..Elas são sábias.-ela o olhou sorrindo, ele retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Muito...E bonitas.  
- É...-ela olhou sonhadora para o céu...A mulher se tornara menina novamente.  
- Como você.  
- Não Potter.-ela disse fira, a mulher voltara...- Eu não me comparo.  
- Você não tem espelho então.-ele riu...Há muito tempo não fazia isso. Que anel bonito.  
- Ah...-ela sorriu ao sentir as mãos dele tocando a jóia- É um anel baratinho...  
Ela tirou o anel do dedo e o olhou demoradamente. Depois olhou o homem ao lado e estendeu a mão.  
- Fique com ele...Pra não me esquecer...-ela disse, um leve corar estendeu-se por suas bochechas.

**_This pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like _****_  
_****_water _****_  
_****_Essa pílula ainda me ajudará com esses garotos que se vão como _****_  
_****_Água_ ****  
**  
- Eu não poso aceitar..-mas ela depositou o anel sobre a palma da mão dele e a fechou.  
- Aceite Potter, talvez precise dele um dia.-ela se levantou lentamente.  
- Me perdoa?  
- Pelo que?-ela o olhou no chão.  
- Por não te contar...  
- Seus segredos?-ela riu- Tudo bem...Apenas saiba que sempre ouvirei quando precisar.-ela se virou e caminhou de volta para o castelo. 

**_But this won't work as well as the way it once did _****_  
_****_Mas isso não irá funcionar tão bem do mesmo jeito que já _****_  
_****_Funcionou_ ****  
**  
- Ginny!-ele corria em sua direção, ela o olhou docemente.  
- Sim...  
- Pode me perdoar mais uma coisa?-ele sorriu maroto.  
- O que senhor?-ela riu.  
- Isso...-ele a puxou pelo braço e depositou suave em seus lábios um beijo.  
Um toque de lábios, nada mais que isso...E foi o suficiente para carregá-los a um mundo distante. O mundo das ilusões, aquelas que ambos acreditavam impossíveis...Bem ali na frente deles...Entre eles. Mas algo estava errado, ela sentia...Ela não sabia o que...Apenas sabia. Lentamente o empurrou, lentamente quebrou aquele elo que tanto desejara.  
- Eu não posso...-ela correu, correu como nunca havia corrido em sua vida...

_Cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss __  
__Porque eu quero decidir entre sobreviver e ser feliz_

Porque? Ele se perguntava...Porque tudo aquilo acontecia com ele? Porque de repente tudo o que lhe fazia feliz lhe era tirado? Toda sua vida fora assim, porque ainda acreditava que seria diferente?  
Ele deixou-se escorregar pela parede fria de pedra, os braços apoiados nos joelhos...As estrelas não eram mais tão brilhantes... As ilusões não eram mais tão saborosas...A vida o tinha encontrado novamente. Ávida tinha cobrado o preço de sempre... Sua felicidade.  
Porque? Porque sobreviver era sempre sinônimo de tristeza? Porque tinha que escolher? Ela que o afastou, mas ele sabia que cedo ou tarde era ele que o faria...Como condenar alma tão pura e doce, mesmo que fosse forte, como condená-la a ficar ao lado de alguém sem futuro. Como privá-la da felicidade se escondendo como ele...  
Ele não podia...

**_And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am _****_  
_****_E mesmo que eu saiba quem eu não sou eu ainda não sei quem sou_ ****  
**  
Ela olhou ao redor...Escuridão. Não sabia onde estava, apenas entrara no primeiro corredor, e no seguinte, e no seguinte, e não sabia mais em que lugar estava, subia e descia escadas, sem saber o que fazia...  
Porque havia feito aquilo? Ela sentou no último degrau que faltava da escada. Porque ter se privado de tão doce gesto, e de sonho mais suave? Agira sem pensar, apenas porque sentia algo errado...Mas não era nessas horas que tinha que ficar perto dele? Então porque fugira?  
Ela virou-se para a parede, tão lida que refletia sombriamente sua face...Quem era ela? Ela não sabia quem era.. Era a mulher apaixonada pelo maior bruxo de todos os tempos...?Era a mulher que carregava os segredos dele sem que ele desconfiasse...?Era a mulher que o sustentava sem ser vista? Seria mesmo tudo isso? Ou apenas acreditava em ilusões demais?  
Era a mulher que amava o homem por trás do mito...Que o amou por oito longos anos...Isso ela sabia que era...mas o resto...

_But I know I won't keep on playing the victim __  
__Mas sei que eu não continuarei bancando a vítima_

Voldemort o esperasse...Ele estava farto de fugir, estava farto de abdicar de tudo que era importante...Estava farto de agüentar aquele peso todo sobre seu corpo...Estava mais do que na hora de ambos se encararem, e lutarem definitivamente.  
Ele se levantou decidido quando um grito cortou o silêncio e ecoou pelo castelo. O coração bateu apressado enquanto corria na direção do som estridente e desesperado...Conhecia a voz, conhecia a boca que emitia tal lamento, e não queria acreditar...Não queria acreditar que um beijo seu tinha sido o suficiente para colocá-la na lista de pessoas queridas mortas. Não...Esse direito Voldemort não tinha.  
Subiu as escadas apressados, tentando se guiar pelo som que escutara, mas que agora não escutava mais. As escadas eram longas, eram altas, eram escuras...Nem percebeu quando tropeçou em algo, algo de metal,algo dourado...A coroa de sua rainha...Jogada no chão. 

**_These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I _****_  
_****_was a kid _****_  
_****_Essas preciosas ilusões na minha mente não me decepcionaram _****_  
_****_quando eu era uma criança_ ****  
**  
- Porque mentes pra mim Ginevra? Sabes que não pode.  
- Você acha que sabe um monte de coisas Tom...E não sabe nada.  
- Ele está vindo pra armadilha, graças a você.  
- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Ele quer te matar.  
- Você o trouxe pra mim. Você o trouxe pra morte.  
- Eu não o trouxe Tom!  
- Você está cega menina.  
- Você está mais.  
Olhos castanhos perfuraram as pupilas da cobra. Ela torcia para que ele não viesse...Sabia que Voldemort preparara uma armadilha...Se ele chegasse a culpa seria dela...Não precisava daquele monstro repetindo tudo.  
Ela fechou os olhos, tentava se transportar para as ilusões que criara... Queria esquecer que estava amarrada a uma cruz de madeira, no meio de um cemitério. Esquecer que o homem que amava poderia cair naquela armadilha pérfida...Esquecer que amara, ou quem amara...Elas nunca a tinham abandonado...Suas ilusões... 

_And parting with them is like parting with a childhood best __  
__friend __  
__E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos de __  
__Infância_

- HARRY POTTER VÁ EMBORA AGORA!- ela gritou desesperada e revoltada.  
- NUNCA!- ele a olhou, os olhos ardiam em chamas.  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODE MAIS QUE OS OUTROS.- uma lágrima teimava em cair pela sua face.  
- EU POSSO MAIS QUE QUALQUER UM POR VOCÊ!  
Não...Essa ilusão era sua...A ilusão de viver feliz ao Aldo dela...Pena descobrir tão tarde que a amava...Pena descobrir que a menina que estivera ao seu lado o tempo inteiro, se transformaria na mulher que amaria o resto da vida, fosse quanto tempo fosse o resto dessa vida.  
A essa ilusão ele não podia renunciar...Isso ela não faria nunca...nunca...

**_I've spent so long time firmly looking outside me _****_  
_****_Eu gastei muito tempo olhando firmemente para fora de mim_ ****  
**  
O som de um corpo deixando a vida. O som de uma vida se extinguindo. As parcas cortavam mais um fio na teia da vida, o fio mais forte e resistente que já tinham encontrado.  
O corpo jazia imóvel no chão...Ela não tinha coragem de olhar o que acontecera... Passara muito tempo olhando o mundo ao redor, vivera vendo o que aconteceria...Não precisava ver o que acontecera agora...Não queria.  
Não, não podia pensar nisso...Preferia se enterrar dentro de si mesma a acreditar que ele estava morto. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que isso...Qualquer coisa...A neve caía cada vez mais forte, cada vez machucando-a mais...E a dor que causava não era nada comparada à que sentia.  
- Eu...Eu não desisti Potter...-ela sorriu calma, confortante, e abriu os olhos para a verdade.

_I've spent so much time living in survival mode __  
__Eu gastei muito tempo vivendo apenas para sobreviver._

Eles bailavam pelo salão... Era um sonho tão bom... Estavam em Hogwarts, dançando, valando...Sorriam felizes...Como tudo aquilo era bom e surreal. A brisa quente invadia o salão repleto de gente. Pessoas que sorriam e comemoravam.  
Uma coruja das torres planou até eles... Trazia no bico uma carta. Ele parou um pouco a dança e estendeu o braço, a coruja pousou e entregou a carta ao dono, que acariciou suas plumas. Ela também acarinhou a cabecinha da coruja, que sentia ciúmes dele, e por isso recuou um pouco. Ambos riram.  
Era apenas mais uma carta de comemoração, especial é claro...A carta era de Rony e Mione...Que depois de muita luta haviam conseguido acabar com os últimos comensais nos Países Baixos. A carta trazia ainda uma ótima notícia, Mione estava grávida de gêmeos.  
Ele fez questão se anunciar a notícia para todos os presentes...A Sra. Weasley quase desmaiou de felicidade...Depois da perda de dois filhos e do marido um neto a encheria de graça e felicidade. Um motivo para viver enfim. Pomfrey acompanhou a amiga até a enfermaria, para acalmar os nervos abalados dela.  
Eles se dirigiram quase que voando para os jardins, olharam o horizonte ensolarado, sorriram um para o outro.  
- Sem estrelas.  
- e o sol querido?  
- Nem ele ofusca sua beleza.-ela riu.  
- E o que faremos agora?  
- Viveremos...Felizes.-ele a olhou ainda um momento- Para sempre.  
- Igual aos contos de fadas Potter?  
- Não Ginny...Nenhum conto de fadas é tão tenebroso como a nossa história...Mas acho que merecemos isso. Eu pelo menos cansei de sobreviver a tudo...  
- E não viver absolutamente anda.  
- Poderia parar de ler minha mente senhorita?-ela sorriu mais ainda, e depois fez cara de séria.  
- Não...Faz parte do pacote.-ele a beijou suavemente.  
- Eu ainda tenho aquele bilhete seu.  
- bilhete meu?  
- É...O que você me entregou no meu último ano.  
- Você está brincando.-ela riu.  
- Não...-ele sorriu divertido e apanhou um papel amassado no bolso da calça, entregando-o a ela.  
- Bem...Acho que não precisamos mais dele.-ela jogou o papel para trás.  
- Ei! Era uma lembrança.  
- Eu já sou lembrança demais Potter.-ela revidou jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás e andando para o lago.  
- Nem em lembre disso.  
- COMO É?-ela se virou bruscamente.  
- brincadeirinha...  
- Ah seu!-ela correu atrás dele pelo jardim.  
O perfume das rosas impregnava o ar, o céu azul perfeito emoldurava a pintura dos amantes, marido e mulher, que desfrutavam da escola talvez pela última vez... Talvez para sempre...Que viviam e viveriam...Num sonho eterno.  
Na grama apenas o bilhete que Gina mandara:

_"I Made my own choices...Maybe is time you do the same!"_


End file.
